


You Left Me...

by kawaiipose



Category: you left me game
Genre: Other, fbhjnqsmklx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipose/pseuds/kawaiipose
Summary: Heavily inspired by the game "You Left Me" and it's soundtrack.SOUNDTRACK - https://soundcloud.com/galactica-360/you-left-me-soundtrack





	You Left Me...

(( inspired by ‘you left me’ soundtrack ))

 

She stares at the floor in this new world she’s created. It’s a bubble, a bubble filled with dark liquid and she can’t see anything. She’s coughing, choking, drowning inside the bubble, lungs burning, eyes popping, mouth open, gasping. She moves in the bubble. She knows she’s going somewhere but she can’t see anything. She can’t breathe. But she can’t let go.

Spikes, knives, warriors, they’re all in the bubble, and they’re all coming for her. She can’t see, but she can _feel_. Feel the scrape, the emotional trauma, the worry, the tears that slip from her eyes, or maybe that’s the liquid, she can’t tell, but she can feel them all picking her apart.

She hears voices from outside her bubble, and she screams to them, yells, gasps, but she can’t breathe, so how can she speak? How will they hear? They hear the bubble. The bubble says she’s fine. The bubble says nothing’s wrong. The bubble says she can hear perfectly, she can smile, she’ll get through. She screames and writhes in her bubble, but it’s too dark for anyone to see her, so they smile and say okay’s and if you say so’s.

She can feel something in her, and for a moment, a sparkling moment, she sees it. Her old life. She’s out of the bubble. She’s with her friends...

She’s with him.

Black hair, brown-green eyes, smiles and dimples. Sweet words, casual banter, loving looks, playful punches. Heart thumping, palms sweating, lips connecting. She savours the sweet, the happy, the glimpse.

She knows others exist, but others like him?

The bubble’s back, the darkness swallows her and now she’s forgotten to breathe again. There’s a sway, and she knows her lungs can give out, but only if she lets them. But she can’t. It’s in her soul, the way she used to move, speak, touch, kiss, _smile._ She can’t let go because letting go is giving in, letting go might mean seeing the black hair, the gorgeous eyes, the dimples, but it would mean someone else out there would be in a bubble. Coughing, choking. _Breaking._

Maybe the glimpse makes it harder to hold on, but it makes it even harder to let go. She knows one day the bubble will disperse.

She just has to fight through the darkness, the drowning, the burning, the scraping, the picking, the tearing.

She will.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! Inspiration burst here. Sorry if this triggers anyone. Going through Dysthymia - a form of depression - myself sometimes listening to songs makes me super sad, like this one does. To cope, I have artistic bursts. I'll draw a cute boy I like or a character I'm making or do something like this - a short story or something along those lines. Don't get me wrong, I have happy bursts too, but with this thing I like to call "asshole bitch burden Dysthymia" (lol i'm not sorry) I have a lot more sad thoughts then happy. Once again, sorry if this triggers anyone.


End file.
